


Трехлетняя прелюдия

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Zeitgeist_trooper



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from M to E [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeitgeist_trooper/pseuds/Zeitgeist_trooper
Summary: Один взгляд может пробудить страсть, которая не угаснет через годы.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from M to E [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894399
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Драбблы и мини (R – NC-17)





	Трехлетняя прелюдия

Он так хотел ее, что казалось, весь остальной мир исчез. Звезды и планеты, пустота и бесконечные скопления галактик — крифф, кому это все может быть нужно, когда по его коже пробегают волны холода и электричества.

— Не отводи взгляд. Смотри на меня, — шептал он, впиваясь губами в ее шею.

Да, именно с этого началось. Она отвела взгляд.

Он ехал в лифте после тренировки. Было непривычно чувствовать прохладу на шее и ключицах, обычно затянутых кителем. Нужно было проехать всего один уровень до его каюты. Усталый, опустошенный, он решил не утруждаться. Если бы только тренировка утомила его, но день сам по себе был отвратительным. Бессмысленные споры высшего командного состава (криффовы идиоты, все до единого), бесконечный поток ошибок подчиненных. Да, он успел все уладить, пока  _ падальщики  _ из числа его коллег не заметили, иначе набросились бы и разорвали в клочья на первом же совещании. Но он успел. Он был уверен, что тренировка позволит забыться, но теперь в этом уставшем теле, в этой тяжелой голове все мысли звучали громче и обиднее. Идиоты, все идиоты.

Однако все стихло, когда он заметил ее. Она зашла вслед за ним, отдав честь, как положено. Отстраненный холодный кивок в ответ. Как и положено. Но через секунду все изменилось. Она скользнула взглядом по его шее, ключицам и замерла. Зрачки расширились, губы дрогнули. Она сглотнула. Пять ударов сердца. Она моргнула и отвела взгляд, прикрыв глаза.

Хакс почувствовал себя обнаженным, незащищенным. Без кителя, с голой шеей. Нет, это было не стыдно, это было так… Он не мог найти слов. Одно чувство он распознал. Разочарование. Из-за того, что она больше не смотрит.

Сколько прошло времени с тех пор? Сколько он терпел, лишь изредка позволяя себе оживить в памяти этот взгляд? Как хрупкое сокровище, берег воспоминание об этом, боясь, что оно потускнеет, если слишком часто к нему прикасаться.

Три года. Сменялись должности, места службы. Через несколько месяцев после того случая его перевели. Естественно, он даже не пытался что-то предпринять, тогда это было неуместно, он стал бы уязвим. С тех пор они не виделись. И с тех пор многое изменилось, разве что не угасло его желание.

А ведь он знал, что она на этом корабле, когда получал назначение: следить за чужой карьерой стало его хобби. Несколько нездоровым, как самому казалось. Когда ему предстояло принять командование этим кораблем, он разволновался, как дурак. 

Проходя мимо строя, осматривая офицерский состав, стоило размышлять, кто же из этих людей захочет его подставить. Но вместо этого он ждал и боялся увидеть ее. Почти в конце строя, она стояла и смотрела прямо перед собой. Если не вспомнит, то что же... Он подошел, остановился и взглянул прямо на нее. Она вздрогнула, посмотрела ему в глаза, моргнула и не отвела взгляд _._ Он заметил, как ее дыхание сбилось. Цель достижима. Это все, что ему надо было знать.

— Как же я тебя хочу…

Он видел, как она млеет от звука его голоса. Неужели это правда? Оказалось, что все те редкие, но яркие его фантазии действительно сбылись? Впрочем, нет. Реальность куда ярче, во сто крат горячее: женщина, изгибающаяся, нежная, обнимала его ногами, готовая принять, и он, замерший за секунду до блаженства. Кажется, сердце забывало биться. Ее взгляд — как тогда. Но теперь она не отводила глаза. Еще мгновение он насладится этим взглядом, прежде чем погрузиться в горячее беспамятство.

Нельзя было торопиться, это было кощунством. Он так долго этого ждал. Стараясь двигаться медленно, наслаждаясь каждым движением, нарастающими стонами, прерывистым дыханием. Ее руки скользили по его спине, шее. Он сам не мог сдерживаться и замечал, как с каждым звуком на ее губах расцветает улыбка.

Нет, не было сил терпеть. Он начал ускоряться, входя все сильнее. Она вцепилась ему в бедра, закричала от удовольствия, откинувшись назад, и посмотрела прямо в глаза. Время исчезло, бесконечный миг блаженства поглотил все его мысли.

— Не отводи взгляд, — простонал он, кончая. — Смотри на меня.

А вокруг рождалась ослепительно прекрасная новая вселенная.


End file.
